


Push the limit ~ Jett x Sage

by Joker_99



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_99/pseuds/Joker_99
Summary: Jett se encuentra siendo torturada en la base Valorant con el objetivo de obtener información sobre el bando enemigoLuego de un inesperado ataque todos se ven afectados obligados a sobrevivir ocultos en las regiones más peligrosas con la inesperada ayuda de JettCon el objetivo de eliminar a bando de los asesinos, el equipo descubre que tienen más relación con Jett de la que ellos se esperaban, dando paso a un gran descubrimiento
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Sangre derramada

La chica estaba herida, acorralada en un callejón, todos le apuntaban con sus armas, sin embargo a Sage le temblaba el pulso, sentía que esto no era correcto

Ellos habían perseguido a un miembro del bando de los asesinos, estaba sola, en completa desventaja, sin mencionar el disparo que ella tenía en su pierna

**\- Bueno..... No puedo más -** suspiró con gracia la joven chica de cabello blanco

**\- ¿Un asesino que no ataca? -** preguntó con desconfianza Phoenix

**\- Estoy en desventaja.... Además, se bien que no durarán en usar sus habilidades contra mi -**

**\- Tú no sabes nada de nosotros, solo te dedicas a matar inocentes por el control de esta región -** respondió con furia Omen

**\- Oh..... Interesante deducción, pero para su fortuna, se muchas cosas.... -** sonrió la chica mientras avanzaba sin miedo hacia ellos con su pierna lastimada **\- Omen... Phoenix.... Viper... Cypher.... Reyna..... Killjoy..... Sage -** mencionó suavemente **\- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? -**

En ese momento Reyna se adelantó rápidamente y con la misma arma le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la chica la cual cayó totalmente inconsciente y con sangre debido al impacto, todo su mundo se sumergió en una completa oscuridad   
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Sage despertó de golpe y observó a su alrededor, se había quedado dormida en su escritorio

Su respiración era lenta, pareciera que hubiera tenido una pesadilla, no podía sacarse a Jett de su cabeza

Luego de capturarla, y una fuerte investigación, descubrieron su nombre, su rango como asesino y parte de su historia, pero no explicaba como sabía todos sus nombres, era algo que nadie esperaba

Sage fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta

**\- ¿Sage? -** Preguntó una tímida Killjoy

**\- Aquí estoy, ¿sucede algo? -** preguntó Sage

**\- Ya están interrogando a Jett..... Y no de una manera pacifista.... -**

**\- ¿Reyna la está torturando? -** preguntó Sage

**\- Reyna y Omen.... Los demás solo estamos parados mirando.... Esto es raro para nosotros.... Nunca habíamos torturando a alguien, no somos así.... ¿Por qué lo somos ahora? -** decía Killjoy con algo de tristeza

**\- Vamos.... Quizá pueda calmar las cosas....-** suspiró Sage dándole unas palmadas a Killjoy saliendo de la habitación

Ambas siguieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una gran habitación donde se unieron a los demás

En el centro, estaba Jett atada con unas cadenas a una silla, tenía muchas más heridas que antes, tenía ambas piernas lastimadas por un cuchillo, parte de su cabeza aún sangraba debido al golpe de Reyna, realmente se veía muy mal 

**\- Esto no se siente agradable.... -** mencionó Phoenix **\- Tratamos de liberar a los inocentes.... Ayudamos a los demás.... ¿Por qué ver esto se siente extraño? Ella es una asesina....-**

**\- Por que nosotros no somos así.... Nosotros no lastimamos a la gente -** respondió Sage mientras se acercaba a Reyna y Omen   
  


**\- RESPONDE -** gritó Omen golpeando nuevamente a Jett en el rostro

**\- Ya dije todo lo que sé..... Estuve entre los asesinos desde que fui niña, hice lo que tuve que hacer para sobrevivir.... Sus objetivos no tienen relación con los míos.... -** respondió con algo de dificultad Jett

Reyna tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y lo clavo en el abdomen de Jett, ese acto alimento la furia de Sage

Jett dió un pequeño gritó y comenzó a temblar, intentaba soportar el dolor, no quería volverse loca

**\- Estoy harta de tus mentiras chica.... Nada me impide matarte ahora -** respondió Reyna

**\- Eso sería un regalo para mí.....-** mencionó entre lágrimas Jett, quién intentaba soportar el dolor 

Reyna sacó el cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Jett

Sin embargo una mano tomó la muñeca de Reyna, era Sage

**\- Es suficiente -** mencionó Sage con fuerza

**\- ¿Sage? -** respondieron Reyna y Omen al mismo tiempo

**\- ¿Qué les pasa? -** preguntó con furia Sage - **¿En que momento nos convertimos como ellos?! Torturando de manera cruel y sin sentido a alguien que ni siquiera intentó atacarnos, solamente trató escapar -**

En ese momento Reyna soltó el cuchillo y cayó al suelo, acto seguido toda la habitación quedó en silencio, solamente se escuchaban los sollozos de Jett intentando mantener la calma debido a sus heridas y la acuchillada en su abdomen

**\- Ella es una asesina..... Sage -** respondió Reyna en voz baja, en su interior sabía que había actuado sin pensar las cosas

**\- No sabemos casi nada de ella y aún así lo aseguras -** respondió Sage

Omen suspiró, algo dentro de él también se sentía extraño

**\- Phoenix.... Viper.... Liberarla y llevarla a la celda de nuevo, mañana veremos qué haremos con ella -**

**\- No van a dejarla así, está herida -** respondió Sage indignada

**\- Sage..... Reconozco que actuamos sin pensar, pero no dejaremos que uses tus poderes para sanarla, tú lo dijiste, no sabemos nada de ella, a cambio, la dejaremos en paz -** respondió Omen mientras se retiraba

Phoenix y Viper se acercaron y le quitaron las cadenas a Jett, acto seguido la cargaron y la llevaron al sótano

**\- Sage.... Yo....-** mencionó Reyna

**\- No digas nada..... Sabes muy bien que yo soy sanadora, yo cuido y sano a las personas.... No tienes idea del dolor que sentí al ver los ojos de Jett, como brotaba sangre de sus heridas.... -** respondió con decepción Sage mientras se retiraba

Cypher y Killjoy se miraron entre ellos y luego se retiraron, dejando a una desconcertada Reyna en medio de la habitación 

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, toda la base estaba en completa oscuridad

Los pasos de Sage se escuchaban levemente en los pasillos, llevaba con ella un equipo médico, no iba a permitir que la ira y venganza la afectara

Se acercó a la puerta del sótano hasta que una voz la detuvo

**-¿A dónde vas? -** preguntó Omen desde una esquina

**\- Voy con Jett -** respondió Sage

**\- Recuerda lo de tus poderes.... -**

Sage le mostró el equipo médico a Omen

**\- No usaré mis poderes, la ayudaré a la vieja escuela..... Así que, no puedes detenerme -** respondió Sage algo molesta

**\- Esa ira dentro de tí... ¿De dónde salió?-** preguntó Omen acercándose un poco

**\- A varios de mis compañeros y amigos les ha afectado la desesperación y la venganza.... Lastimaron a alguien para saciar su enojo.... ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme Omen?! -** preguntó Sage

Ese arrebato de ira sorprendió a Omen el cuál no pudo responder

**\- Reyna está arrepentida.... Sabes que ella te..... -** Omen fue interrumpido

**\- ¿Qué ella me quiere? -** preguntó Sage suspirando **\- No Omen..... No digas cosas así cuando lo único que siento es tristeza y decepción....-** respondió Sage mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

**\- Ella realmente está furiosa y decepcionada.... -** mencionó Reyna mientras se acercaba

**\- Lo hicimos mal Reyna..... -** Omen suspiró **\- Debemos hacer algo -**  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Jett se encontraba en el suelo del sótano, podía sentir como había algo muy húmedo debajo de ella

**\- Seguramente es mi sangre.... -** pensó Jett

No podía moverse, un simple movimiento y el dolor comenzaría a aumentar, simplemente se quedó tumbada en el suelo, quieta, tratando de respirar lentamente mientras intentaba que su cuerpo se acostumbrará a la sensación del dolor

**\- Me tomará algunas horas más acumular energía del viento suficiente para poder ponerme de pie..... -** pensaba Jett **\- ¿Por que no me mataron? Sage detuvo todo.....-** concluyó

Comenzó a escuchar varios pasos acercándose a ella, no podía moverse, sin embargo sabía que por lo menos podría decir algunas palabras antes de morir

Giró lentamente sus ojos y observó una silueta frente a ella, sabía perfectamente que era Sage

**\- Si vas a terminar lo que tus amigos comenzaron.... Hazlo de una vez..... -** mencionó muy suavemente Jett

**\- No vine a eso.... Nunca en la vida haría algo como eso -** dijo Sage con dolor en su voz

Sage se acercó y encendió la luz del sótano, sorprendiéndose

Jett estaba en medio de un charco de sangre, era claro que ella no estaba nada bien

**\- Jett.... No soy como ellos, yo no lastimo a la gente.... -** mencionó Sage

**\- Lo sé.... Eres sanadora, tu ayudas y curas a la gente..... Y evitaste que siguieran torturándome... A pesar de que soy una asesina.....-** respondió Jett al borde del llanto

**\- No Jett.... -** Sage se acercó y alistó su equipo médico mientras con mucho cuidado tomaba en cuerpo de Jett para comenzar a revisar sus graves heridas - **Te investigue por solitario y pude descubrir que en la región de asesinos se guardan los registros de cuántos asesinatos llevan individualmente, es como un juego y lo hacen público -**

**\- ¿Y que hay con eso? -** preguntó Jett con algo de dolor debido a los movimientos causados por Sage al mover su cuerpo

**\- Tu registro es de cero..... Tú nunca has asesinado a alguien.... ¿No es así? -** preguntó Sage

**\- Parece que realmente tu eres diferente a ellos.... -** suspiró Jett 

Sage arrastró el cuerpo de Jett hasta apoyarlo contra la pared para poder examinar su abdomen 

**\- Y tu no te pareces a nada a los asesinos que nos hemos encontrado.... -** respondió Sage

**\- Parece que funcionó bien, no tienen idea de quién soy....-** pensó Jett en su mente 

Jett cerró los ojos y una lágrima bajo por su mejilla 

**\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré con tu abdomen -** mencionó Sage mientras limpiaba la lágrima de Jett con su pulgar 

_Continuara_


	2. Un nuevo inicio

Sage intentaba concentrarse, las heridas de Jett eran muy delicadas, y ella podía notar en su expresión de que realmente le dolía 

**\- Jett.... necesito acomodarte contra la pared para que estés en una posición mas cómoda para poder revisar tu abdomen.... -** dijo Sage apenada de pedirle algo así a Jett 

Jett sonrió levemente y suspiró   
  
  


**\- No te preocupes.... solo necesito unos segundos -** respondió Jett 

Acto seguido cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se quedó en silencio mientras que Sage la miraba con curiosidad hasta que un brillo iluminaron sus ojos 

Jett tenia una especie de tatuajes en varias partes de su cuerpo, los cuales comenzaron a brillar de un suave color azul 

Jett abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue el brillo en los ojos de Sage, parecía que estuviera en otro mundo 

Lentamente se movió y se sentó usando la pared como soporte, gracias a la energía del viento que pudo reunir dentro de ella   
  
  


**\- ¿Qué? -** preguntó Jett al darse cuenta de que ella era la fuente de atención

**\- Energía del viento..... -** mencionó Sage sorprendida 

**\- Si..... ¿Hay algo de malo? -** preguntó Jett

**\- No.... solo..... recuerdo haberla visto antes pero.... no recuerdo donde -** terminó Sage prestando atención a la herida de Jett **\- necesito que te levantes un poco la ropa -**

Jett solamente sonrió y obedeció   
  


Sage comenzó a limpiar lentamente la herida con ayuda de vendas húmedas y algo de alcohol   
  


Jett al sentir la sustancia se movió bruscamente, sin embargo volteó su vista hacia otro lado y trató de quedarse quieta 

**\- Lo siento.... Sé que esto duele....-** mencionó Sage

**\- No importa..... Me estás ayudando, por segunda vez.... -** respondió Jett

**-¿Segunda vez?-** preguntó Sage mientras alistaba la aguja para suturar la herida

**\- Hiciste que dejarán de golpearme.... -** susurró Jett mientras observaba la gran aguja

**\- Oh.... Tu misma lo dijiste, soy sanadora, ayudo a las personas..... No te preocupes, lo haré lo más lento posible -** respondió Sage ante la mirada de Jett   
  


Jett suspiró   
  


**\- De acuerdo -** respondió Jett mientras comenzaba a sentir la aguja atravesar su piel

**\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esta región? -** preguntó Sage intentando distraer a Jett del dolor 

Jett parecía dudar sobre su respuesta, demostraba inseguridad   
  


**\- No debes responder si no quieres.... No te haré daño.... Jett -** mencionó Sage

**\- Sé bien que no..... -** suspiró Jett **\- Yo.... Siempre estuve aquí.... Con mi antiguo equipo -**

**\- ¿Tenías un grupo como el nuestro? -** preguntó Sage 

**\- Algo así, de hecho.... eran muy similares -** respondió Jett con algo de nostalgia 

**\- Ya veo... -** respondió Sage terminando con el abdomen de Jett y prestando atención al golpe en su cabeza **\- ¿Te duele la cabeza? -** preguntó 

**\- Un poco.... -** respondió Jett tomándose levemente la cabeza

**\- ¿Puedo revisar? -** preguntó Sage **\- Solo deseo ver si no tienes alguna cortada debido al golpe, debió ser muy fuerte para que te desmayaras.... -**

**\- Claro.... eres la sanadora -** respondió Jett **\- Reyna tiene una fuerza increíble.... -**  
  
  
  


Sage ignoró el comentario, se sentía muy molesta con Reyna por herir a Jett de esa manera   
  


Sage se acercó y lentamente puso sus manos en las mejillas de Jett, mientras observaba la zona donde había sido golpeada   
  


Mientras tanto Jett mantenía una expresión neutral, sin embargo dentro de su mente pasaban millones de cosas   
  


**\- Hay un corte.... Pero parece que el sangrado se ha detenido, solamente será de esperar a que te recuperes -** mencionó Sage

**\- Claro.... -** respondió Jett   
  
  
  


En ese momento todo se quedó en silencio, mientras que Jett y Sage conectaban sus miradas 

Sage acaricio lentamente las mejillas de Jett y habló   
  
  
  


**\- No creo que seas una asesina.... -** susurró Sage

**\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -** preguntó Jett **\- Es por eso que tú y tu equipo me persiguieron hasta ese callejón -**

**\- Y los registros dicen que no has matado a ningún civil... -** respondió Sage   
  
  


Jett suspiró y sonrió levemente   
  
  
  


**\- Lo sé..... Pero ten cuidado, no debes confiar en mí, tus compañeros tuvieron sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron -** respondió Jett **\- Deben tener malos recuerdos, tragedias relacionadas a la Liga de asesinos..... ¿No es así? -** preguntó Jett   
  
  


Eso le abrió a Sage los ojos, es algo que no había pensado   
  
  
  


**\- Este mundo es cruel.... Muchas veces las buenas personas sufren.... Y ese mismo sufrimiento los cambia en varios aspectos, sin embargo..... -** Jett guardó silencio **\- Yo creo dentro de todos nosotros aun están las buenas personas que éramos, esperando a que esté infierno termine.... Y así poder ser libres -** concluyó mientras miraba a Sage a los ojos

**\- Parece que sabes mucho.... Eres muy humano -** susurró Sage

**\- Antes era muy impulsiva, solo buscaba problemas.... Pero entonces conocí a alguien en mi antiguo equipo.... Y me hizo ver la vida de otra manera.... Eso me cambio -** respondió Jett con una pequeña sonrisa

**\- Ya veo..... -** respondió Sage   
  
  
  


Sin embargo el intercomunicador de Sage comenzó a sonar, pronto todos sus compañeros despertarían, era pleno amanecer   
  
  


Jett se percató de esto y sonrió   
  


**\- Debes volver..... Ellos están muy confundidos....y creo que es gracias a mi..... -** río Jett levemente

**\- Creo que tienes razón....-** respondió Sage poniéndose de pie **\- Regresaré en algunas horas.... Tengo prohibido usar mis poderes para sanarte por completo, pero creo que es un inicio -**

**\- No te preocupes.... Ya me ayudaste demasiado -** respondió Jett

**\- Nos vemos Jett -** terminó Sage alejándose y saliendo del sótano   
  
  


Jett se acomodo mejor contra la pared y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, cerró sus ojos intentando dormir un poco, debía recuperar energía y fuerzas   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Sage cerró la puerta y su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, Reyna estaba esperándola en el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y con la vista hacia el suelo 

Sage solamente suspiró y paso a su lado sin dirigir ninguna palabra, sin embargo una pregunta la hizo detenerse

  
  
  


**\- ¿Cómo está? -** preguntó Reyna   
  
  


Sage dudó en responder, pero recordó lo que Jett le había mencionado, quizá debía comprender 

Sage suspiró   
  
  
  


**\- Tiene varios golpes en algunas zonas de su cabeza, y la acuchillada en su abdomen era algo profunda..... Pero la he suturado por completo..... Sobrevivirá -** respondió Sage

**\- Está bien.... -** respondió Reyna

**\- Reyna.... Sabes que tomará un poco de tiempo que te perdone por completo.... -** mencionaba Sage mientras se acercaba de Reyna **\- Pero no quiero incomodar a los demás, así que hagamos un intento, creo que Jett me abrió los ojos -**

**\- Yo..... Está bien.... -** respondió Reyna **\- Quiero remediar las cosas, enserio -** respondió mientras miraba a Sage a los ojos

**\- Todo a su tiempo.... -** sonrió levemente Sage **\- Prepararé algo de desayuno, ve y despierta a los demás -** mencionó Sage mientras se dirigía a la cocina

**\- Claro -** respondió Reyna un poco más animada   
  
  
  
  


Luego de algunos minutos, todo el equipo estaba junto, pareciera como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido 

Phoenix con sus bromas, Viper y Killjoy hablando de cosas sin sentido, Omen y Reyna haciendo planes sobre el futuro contra los asesinos  
  


Y Sage.... Solamente observando, con las palabras de Jett en su cabeza   
  
  
  


Sin embargo todos se extrañaron cuando Reyna se levantó y se sirvió otro plato con comida   
  


**\- Parece que tienes demasiada hambre Reyna -** mencionó Phoenix

**\- Algo así.... -** respondió Reyna mientras se retiraba con el plato en sus manos

**\- Lo guardará para más tarde, supongo -** mencionó Killjoy

**\- Posiblemente -** respondió Sage con una pequeña sonrisa, ella sabía realmente las intenciones de Reyna   
  
  
  
  


Reyna fue en dirección al sótano, abrió la puerta y entró 

Encontró a Jett sentada contra la pared, tenía su ropa un poco levantada, parecía estar tratando de observar como Sage había curado su herida   
  
  
  


**\- Oh.... Lo siento, no te escuché entrar -** mencionó Jett tranquilamente

**\- ¿Tienes hambre? -** Preguntó Reyna

**\- ¿Qué? -** preguntó Jett algo sorprendida

**\- Toma..... -** respondió Reyna ofreciéndole el plato de comida a Jett

**\- Gracias..... -** respondió Jett   
  


Reyna se acercó y se sentó al lado de Jett 

Jett solamente comenzó a comer lentamente mientras observaba a Reyna aún sorprendida   
  


**\- Creo que comenzamos mal..... -** mencionó Reyna **\- Esa herida en tu abdomen no era necesaria... -**

**\- Quizá.... Pero tú solo deseas proteger a tus compañeros.... Puedo entender la razón de tus acciones -** respondió Jett

**\- ¿Enserio eres una asesina? -** preguntó Reyna

**\- Eso depende de ustedes, soy yo la que está encerrada en su sótano -** sonrió Jett mientras seguía comiendo 

**\- Si nos das la información que necesitamos.... -** mencionó Reyna 

**\- Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir.... y no lo hago por mi.... sino por ustedes -** respondió Jett con voz seria 

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -** preguntó Reyna

**\- Digamos que.... los conozco muy bien -** susurró Jett 

**\- ¿Puedo saber como es eso posible? -** preguntó Reyna

Jett suspiró 

**\- Estoy dispuesta a cooperar contigo, pero deseo algo a cambio.... -** mencionó Jett 

**\- ¿Qué cosa? -** preguntó Reyna 

**\- Protege a Sage..... -** mencionó suavemente Jett 

**\- Protegerla..... ¿De que? -** preguntó algo confundida Reyna 

**\- Posees el poder de sanar por medio de los cuerpos de tus oponentes caídos.... puedes ver sus recuerdos y sentimientos si así lo deseas.... ¿no es así? -** preguntó Jett

**\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -** preguntó Reyna **\- ese poder es algo que he perfeccionado recientemente, nadie del equipo lo sabe -**

**\- Si quieres saber la verdad.... debes usar ese poder conmigo, no puedo decírtelo con palabras, no quiero que nadie se involucre, y mucho menos Sage -** respondió Jett 

Reyna suspiró y pensó un poco, Jett no tenia opciones para mentir, no estando herida y atrapada en el sótano 

**\- Esta bien -** respondió Reyna **\- Esto queda entre nosotras, nadie más lo sabrá -**

**\- Ahora ya me estas entendiendo -** sonrió Jett comiendo los últimos bocados de su plato 

**\- Necesitas estar recuperada por completo para poder usar mi poder sobre ti, de lo contrario no lo soportarás -** mencionó Reyna 

**\- Necesitare algunos días ....-** susurró Jett 

**\- Esta bien.... mientras tanto.... trata de no causar problemas -** respondió Reyna poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo una mano a Jett 

**\- ¿Qué harás? -** preguntó Jett 

**\- Ya lo dije..... iniciamos mal contigo, estarás con nosotros, pero siempre estarás en vigilancia -** respondió Reyna 

**\- Gracias...... Reyna -** susurró Jett 

Jett se puso de pie con la ayuda de Reyna, sin embargo aun tenia dolor en su abdomen, tenia dificultad para moverse con libertad 

**\- Apóyate en mi, así podrás subir las escaleras -** mencionó Reyna 

**\- Esto es vergonzoso..... -** mencionó Jett algo sonrojada 

Al ver la molestia de Jett, Reyna solamente sonrió 

Continuara 


End file.
